¡One Piece! ¿El Nuevo Mugiwara?
by TaniC'g O'Taku
Summary: Este FanFic trata sobre las nuevas aventuras de los Mugiwaras, y en el camino posiblemente encuentren un nuevo nakama. ¡No te lo pierdas! :D
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola!  
¿Cómo están? ^^  
Hoy les traigo un nuevo FanFic, pues el otro aún estoy arreglando unas cosas con otras personitas que, me están ayudando con él.

Ojalá les guste, ¡Gracias!

 **¡One Piece! ¿El nuevo Mugiwara? – Capítulo 1**

Era un día normal en la cubierta del Sunny Go. Los sombreros de paja se encontraban haciendo lo que a cada uno le correspondía... Bueno, no exactamente. Luffy se encontraba en la cabeza del León, esperando con ansias llegar a la próxima isla, Zoro parecía estar en el séptimo sueño, recargado sobre el mástil del barco, Ussop observaba atentamente a su alrededor con ayuda de unos binoculares, viendo si podía avistar la silueta de una isla, Nami se encargaba de mantener el camino correcto, Sanji estaba dentro de la cocina, preparando el almuerzo, Chopper se encontraba haciendo unas cuantas medicinas en su "cuarto", Robín estaba sentada en una de las sillas plegables, leyendo un libro, Franky andaba al timón del barco encargándose de dirigirlo y Brook… Brook tocaba una animada melodía con su violín.

-¡Tierra a la vista!- Exclamó aquél que ocupaba binoculares. Llamó la atención del capitán como del médico tanto que se acercaron instantáneamente hasta donde Ussop.

-¡Déjame ver, Ussop!- Dijo Luffy, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro; este intentaba arrebatarle el objeto al nariz larga, cosa que él no permitió.

-¡Espera, Luffy!- Exclamó nuevamente el francotirador. El pequeño reno también se encontraba ansioso -¡Ussop, yo también quiero ver!- Dijo Chopper.

Los tres desesperados comenzaron a pelear por los binoculares, algo que le hacía cierta gracia a la arqueóloga, simplemente sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa. La navegante se llevó una mano a la sien y suspiró, luego dio la orden de dirigir el barco hacia aquella isla y así fue.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron a la isla. Detuvieron y anclaron el Sunny cerca de las orillas del islote, los tripulantes comenzaron a prepararse, aunque claro… Como siempre, el impaciente capitán se adelantó a ellos lanzándose del Sunny hasta la playa con ayuda de un "Gomu Gomu No Rocket". Zoro se despertó -¿Ya llegamos?- Dijo este, manteniendo la seriedad en su rostro; se levantó y caminó tras ellos. Ussop y Chopper prepararon algunas cosas, para luego irse tras Luffy y evitar que hiciera alguna idiotez, como siempre. Nami bajó del barco tras ellos, quizás para comprar algo de ropa si es que la isla estaba habitada, y si no, cartografiarla. Robín cerró su libro y se levantó de su cómodo asiento, yendo tras sus amigos. Sanji salió de la cocina con el típico cigarrillo en su boca, cargaba unos bentos especiales para la ocasión; hacía su bailecillo raro mientras se dirigía hacia donde Nami y Robín, gritando sus nombres "Nami-Swan~, Robin-Chwan~". Franky se había quedado en el Sunny para cuidar de él, después de todo, siempre había peligro, ¿No?. Brook guardó en quién sabe dónde su violín, y luego bajó de la cubierta del barco. Todos excepto Franky se adentraron en una densa jungla al parecer. No había rastros de vida humana por allí.

Las formas de fauna como vegetación de la zona eran bastante curiosas y desconocidas, el clima era tropical y con algo de neblina.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que…

-¡Wahhh!- Se escuchó un grito proveniente del capitán, lo cual alertó a todos los Mugiwaras que rápidamente se acercaron a este.

-¡Luffy, ¿Qué pasa?!- Exclamó alterada la navegante, seguido de varias preguntas similares de sus compañeros.

-¡No está!- Dijo el muy asustado de Luffy, para luego llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Su sombrero no estaba. ¡NO ESTABA!

. . .


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola nuevamente~

He aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de este FanFic que, espero que les guste. Intentaré hacerlos más largo y más entretenidos (:

Cualquier sugerencia, díganmela.

 **¡One Piece! ¿El nuevo Mugiwara? – Capítulo 2**

-¡No está!- Dijo el muy asustado de Luffy, para luego llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Su sombrero no estaba. ¡NO ESTABA!

-¡¿Pero cómo es posible si hace unos momentos lo tenías?! ¡Luffy, te hemos dicho varias veces que cuides de tus cosas!- Exclamó Ussop.

-Oi, tranquilo, lo vamos a encontrar. No hay necesidad de alterarse- Dijo el espadachín manteniendo la calma. La seguridad de este calmó un poco las cosas.

-¡Yosh! Iremos a buscarlo- Un cambio brusco de actitud se vio en la mente de Luffy. Frunció el ceño y golpeó el puño de su mano contra la palma de la otra, para luego caminar así sin más.

-¡Espera, Luffy!- Exclamó la peli-naranja -¡Dividámonos en grupos, así será más fácil encontrarlo!-. Ussop y Chopper asintieron con la cabeza al comentario de la navegante.

-¡Nami-swan siempre tiene la razón~!- Dijo el cocinero haciendo su bailecito ese, con los ojos en forma de corazón. Se puso nuevamente serio y volteo a ver a su capitán –Eh, tú Luffy, será mejor que le hagas caso a nuestra hermosa navegante-. Exhaló algo de humo debido a su cigarrillo.

-Arghh- Luffy hizo cara de disgusto, pues ya quería en ese mismo momento ir a por su preciado tesoro, el sombrero. Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarlos.

-Veamos. Chopper, Brook y Ussop serán el primer grupo; Luffy, Sanji y yo el segundo; y por último serán Zoro y Robín- Dijo Nami, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tss, al menos no me tocó con ese cocinerucho- Dijo Zoro, quizás sólo para molestar al cocinero.

-¡¿Has dicho algo, maldito marimo?!- Exclamó el rubio, molesto. Y así, fue como comenzaron a pelear… Nuevamente, a no ser de Nami que les propinó una paliza a ambos para calmarlos. Robín rio divertida, Ussop y Chopper sólo retrocedieron pues cabía decir que a veces la navegante daba miedo.

Sanji repartió los bentos con todos, entregándole unos especiales a Nami como Robín.

Después de aquello, se fueron en grupos tal y como había dicho la chica para la búsqueda del sombrero. Todo normal después de cierto tiempo, hasta ahora, aunque…

(En el grupo de Ussop, Brook y Chopper)

-Oi, Chopper- Comentó el nariz larga. El reno volteó a verlo, aunque parecía estar preocupado, su rostro lo decía todo. -¿No te parece que algo nos está siguiendo?-.

-Si… Desde hace rato parece haber algo…- Comentó el pequeño médico, acto seguido miró al esqueleto -¿Verdad Brook?- Este sólo asintió, para luego decir una de sus bromas –He escuchado algunos pasos de más, aunque... ¡No tengo oídos, Yohoho!- Brook alzó demasiado la voz tanto que le cayó una roca de la nada... Aún no sé el porqué de desmayarse, puesto que sólo es huesos…

-¡BROOK!- Exclamaron tanto el francotirador como el médico al unísono, y rápidamente se acercaron a su compañero caído. Chopper le hizo un chequeo rápido, asegurándose de que se encontrara bien; en cambio Ussop miraba alerta a su alrededor, ya comenzaba a tener miedo.

Unos ojos amarillescos y grandes los observaban desde la vegetación con suma atención, en especial al esqueleto con afro. Sabía perfectamente que había causado aquello, aunque la pregunta era, ¿Qué los observaba? Ussop se percató de ello. Volteó a ver lentamente hacia donde la criatura, y…

Un grito se extendió por toda la selva, aquél grito provenía de Ussop. Este logró asustar al pobre reno también, y sin más los dos salieron despavoridos de allí con el esqueleto a rastras. Ambos tenían una expresión asustada; los ojos fuera de sus orbitas acompañados de lágrimas y los dientes en pico.

La criatura salió de entre unos arbustos dejando ver su apariencia, al parecer era un dragón chino de color azul cobalto y unos toques turquesas. Este, simplemente observó por donde se habían ido y al notar que se dirigían justamente a donde quería, se fue a por el siguiente grupo…

(En el grupo de Zoro y Robín)

El espadachín se encontraba alerta tras percibir que algo caminaba justo detrás de ellos, aunque claro, manteniendo distancia y teniendo cautela. Robín se mantenía callada, igual a Zoro, había notado aquello, pero no decía nada al respecto.

Un rugido se logró escuchar, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba un gran dragón chino que les impedía seguir avanzando. El ver al espadachín desenvainar sus espadas le hizo gruñir de manera notable, mostrando sus punzantes colmillos. Zoro se quedó quieto con las manos aferradas al mango de dos de sus espadas, apretando un poco los dientes. En cambio Robín estaba anonada con aquella figura que de alguna manera le parecía bonita.

La criatura dejó de gruñir y dilató levemente sus pupilas. Observaba fijamente las espadas de Zoro, como si estas le atrajeran. Evidentemente lo hacían.

-Tch… ¿Qué miras, maldita lagartija?- Dijo Zoro, sin apartarle la vista. –E-es... Bonito…- Comentó Robín, con una expresión de sorpresa.

El dragón en un movimiento rápido se aproximó al peli-verde y le arrebató las tres espadas, con la intención de que este le siguiera y por si acaso no se perdiera. Al parecer el animal conocía bastante bien a los Sombrero de Paja. Zoro, seguido tras Robín, se fueron tras el dragón.

-¡Oi, dragón!- Exclamó Zoro, muy molesto por aquella acción.

El dragón los llevo hasta un lugar algo extraño, pero había un sendero hacia quién sabe dónde. El animal desapareció misteriosamente. Zoro se estaba quejando a causa de sus espadas.

Antes de que el espadachín se fuera tras el dragón, la arqueóloga lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo –Zoro, espera- Comentó Robín. Zoro sólo la miró algo extrañado -¿Uh?-. –Hay un sendero, quizás debamos seguirlo- Dijo nuevamente la peli-negra, acto seguido lo soltó y comenzó a caminar por el sendero. El chico la siguió…

(Y por último, en el grupo de Luffy, Nami y Sanji)

Luffy se encontraba caminando al frente, tenía los puños cerrados, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada seria, parecía bastante centrado en lo que hacía. Por lo tanto, Nami miraba atentamente a su alrededor; Sanji mantenía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, seguía con un cigarro en la boca, fumando.

El silencio se rompió tras escuchar los gruñidos de las tripas de Luffy.

-Mneh~ Tengo hambre, ¡Sanji, hazme de comer!- Exclamó a forma de capricho a su cocinero, que sólo lo miro seriamente.

-¡Te has comido todos tus bentos, ¿Qué quieres que haga?!- Replicó Sanji. El peli-negro se encorvó, e inflo las mejillas denotando molestia.

El silencio volvió.

Minutos más tarde, unas pisadas se escucharon cerca. Las hojas que habían en el suelo crujían, dejando aún más expuesta la presencia de alguien.

Luffy se detuvo en seco seguido de Nami y Sanji. Esa presencia era la misma del dragón.

El reptil llegó bruscamente hasta donde ellos, parándose detrás de estos. No tenía malas intenciones pero por su apariencia parecía que sí.

-¡Waah!- Gritó la peli-naranja, acto seguido se ocultó detrás de Luffy y Sanji asustada por el animal. Sanji apretó los dientes mientras miraba de manera fija al dragón, sin saber que decir.

-…- Luffy se quedó callado por unos segundos, aunque más tarde reaccionó -¡Sugooi!- Exclamó el chico de goma bastante asombrado, con ojos de estrella.

El dragón los miraba fijo, al parecer los analizaba. Su mirada se detuvo en Sanji, que, por alguna razón le hizo retroceder; contrajo las pupilas. Volvió a la normalidad luego de pensárselo un poco.

-¡Yosh, voy a domarlo!- Comentó Luffy, para luego dirigirse al animal. Este gruñó levemente, y se encarreró hacia el chico. Se estampó contra él y se fue corriendo a algún lugar, con el capitán en sus narices, literalmente.

-¡Luffy!- Nami y Sanji gritaron al unísono. Se fueron tras ellos pensando que quizás aquél animal quería hacerle algo malo, o simplemente para evitar alguna tontería del peli-negro.

Mientras tanto, Luffy intentaba quitarse del rostro del dragón, aunque iba tan rápido que no podía hacer nada. Ante esto, simplemente soltó una carcajada. Luego de cierto tiempo, el reptil se frenó en seco y tiró a Luffy en el suelo, al parecer habían llegado a una especie de ruinas. Unas ruinas que tenían muchos años de antigüedad…


	3. Capítulo 3

Disfruten del 3er capítulo~

¡Saludos!

 **¡One Piece! ¿El nuevo Mugiwara? – Capítulo 3**

Luffy y aquél dragón misterioso al parecer habían llegado a una especie de ruinas. Unas ruinas que, por su estado, se notaba que tenían muchos años de antigüedad…

-¡Oi!- Exclamó el capitán en un tono molesto hacia el reptil. Se levantó y palmeó sus bermudas quitándose la poca tierra que había agarrado tras darse un sentón en el suelo. El dragón tomó algo de por allí con sumo cuidado y se acercó al chico. Dejó el preciado sombrero frente a este.

-¿Uh?... ¡Mi sombrero!- De un movimiento rápido, Luffy tomó su sombrero pero al revisarlo... Notó unos pequeños huecos en el borde de este. Se colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza, y su mirada se tornó seria; sus ojos no se lograban ver debido al objeto.

-Tú…- Ante la reacción de Luffy, el dragón ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, denotando confusión, ¿Qué ocurría ahora? Muy pronto lo sabría, y quizás no de un bonito modo.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar mi sombrero!- Gritó furiosamente el capitán, propinándole un buen golpe al pobre animal, que este al estar distraído no lo logró esquivar.

-¡Gragh!- Retrocedió, bajando la cabeza y luego sacudiéndola un poco, aturdido. -¡¿P-pero qué demonios te sucede? Te devolví el sombrero!- Exclamó el reptil. Un momento, ese reptil había hablado, y al parecer su voz era femenina.

-¿Ah, dijiste algo?- Luffy volteó a verlo-… Que diga, verla.

-…- Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que… -¡Sugooi! ¡Hablaste!- Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, tan sorprendido estaba tanto que olvidó lo de su sombrero… Luffy era Luffy.

-Ah…- Quizo decir algo el dragón, aunque cortó. ¿Cómo es que era tan idiota? Bueno, sabía que lo era pero, ¡Eso sobrepasaba lo que ella creía! Después de todo necesitaba saber más de aquella tripulación del sombrero de paja.

-¡Oi, dragón, ¿Tu cagas?!- Dijo el chico con toda la inocencia del mundo. La pregunta había sacado de sus casillas al reptil, se molestó ante tal pregunta.

-¡¿Cómo que si cago?!- Contestó con enojo. Sus colmillos se habían puesto más filosos y sus ojos blancos -¡Esa no es una pregunta!- Finalizó.

-¡Sólo es una pregunta! ¡No debería molestarte, bigotudo!- (Lo de "Bigotudo" va a que es un dragón chino, y ellos tienen 2 "bigotes" a ambos costados del hocico) Exclamó Luffy. Ambos comenzaron a discutir un harto de idioteces.

Minutos después aparecieron Sanji y Nami. La peli-naranja estaba algo cansada, así que se detuvo un poco más antes a tomar algo de aire inclinándose un poco y posando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Sanji sólo se quedó mirándolos pelear.

El rubio sacó otro cigarrillo de su cajetilla que se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo encendió con un chisquero que acto seguido lo guardó en el mismo bolsillo junto con la cajetilla. El cigarro se lo llevó a los labios y comenzó a fumar.

-Tch, no tienes remedio- Comentó el cocinero.

La navegante recobró la postura y los miró. Notó que Luffy ya tenía su sombrero puesto. –Al parecer ya lo encontraste- Comentó.

-Ahora que lo veo, es cierto- Rápidamente también lo vio Sanji.

Los dos dejaron de pelear y voltearon a verlos. El capitán sólo ladeó la cabeza y dijo -¿Qué cosa?- De verdad que era muy torpe para darse cuenta de las cosas.

-El sombrero, ¿Qué más podría ser?- Contestó Nami con cierta resignación.

-Ghgh… Algún día me arrepentiré de esto- Dijo el reptil, para luego desviar la mirada hacia otro punto para evitar algún contacto visual.

Sanji y Nami se quedaron anonados al escucharla. ¿Había hablado? Pensaban que quizás se trataba de algún truco de magia o algo similar. Aunque el cocinero reaccionó al notar que se trataba de una voz de mujer e instantáneamente se aproximó a _ella_.

-¿Ah?- Al ver que el rubio se le acercaba, sólo retrocedió al recordar algo. Contrajo notablemente sus pupilas. –No- Contestó secamente –Quiero decir… Olvídalo- Se sonrojó levemente. Sanji se detuvo, estaba confuso ante su actitud.

-¡A que es un dragón muy divertido, ¿No?!- Dijo Luffy, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Dragón? No, no, en realidad… No lo soy- Contestó, acto seguido volvió a su forma original. Una chica joven de cabellos azul cobalto, piel clara y unos ojos color miel muy claros, casi amarillos podría decirse; vestía de una chaqueta turquesa, una remera celeste, unos pantalones negros algo ajustados y unos zapatos grises. Acomodó su cabello y prosiguió –Comí una fruta del diablo, una Zoan mitológica. La _Ryu Ryu No Mi,_ modelo: dragón chino-.

Luffy se quedó boquiabierto aún con estrellitas en los ojos, cada vez más asombrado. Nami estaba confusa, aunque trataba de analizar la situación, ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Qué quería hacer con ellos? ¿Era de fiar? Quién sabe. En cambio Sanji, estupefacto ante la "hermosa" figura ante sus ojos, dejó caer su cigarrillo al suelo. Rápidamente se arrodilló ante la chica y comenzó a decirle un harto de cosas para elogiarle. Ella sólo se sonrojó.

El momento se vio interrumpido cuando llegaron tres figuras hasta donde ellos, al parecer eran Ussop, Chopper y Robín, Brook aún permanecía inconsciente y por lo tanto era cargado por unos pies _fleur_ pertenecientes a la habilidad de la peli-negra… Aunque faltaba Zoro.

Luffy inmediatamente notó la presencia de sus compañeros acercarse y volteó a verles. -¡Minna!- Sonrió y se fue corriendo hacia ellos, pero no vio a su compañero peli-verde. -¿Y Zoro?- preguntó.

Nami los miró e instantáneamente se acercó. Sanji, tras sólo ver a Robín rápidamente se aproximó hacia donde ellos, diciendo "Robín-Chwan~". La chica se quedó en silencio y los observó.

-Perdí a Zoro en el camino- Comentó Robín con toda la naturalidad –Espero que no caiga por un acantilado y muera- Finalizó.

-¡No digas esas cosas, Robín!- Exclamó Ussop. El reno que se encontraba a su lado sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Shishishi!- Rio el capitán, divertido por los comentarios de sus compañeros.

-Déjenlo, seguramente más tarde no los encontramos- Dijo la navegante sin preocupación alguna.

-Apoyo a Nami, dejemos solo a ese maldito marimo- Dijo el cocinero.

Poco tiempo después vieron la presencia de la peli-azul. Ussop se mostró desconfiado, pues pensaba que podría tener malas intenciones. Chopper se "escondió" detrás del francotirador y Robín simplemente la miró de manera neutral.

-¡¿Q-q-quién es ella?!- Dijo el nariz larga, apuntándole con un dedo.

-Se más cortés, narigudo- Gruñó el rubio, brindándole una mirada amenazante por la forma en la que este se había dirigido hacia la chica.

-Siento no haberme presentado antes- Se inclinó levemente ante ellos a forma de disculpa, luego recuperó la postura –Mi nombre es Hanon, encantada- Sonrío algo forzada.

-¡Mucho gusto! ¡Yo soy…!- El chico de goma, quien iba a hablar, se vio interrumpido por Hanon.

-Monkey D. Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas, ¿No es así?- Contestó la chica.

-¡Ah…!- El capitán se quedó boquiabierto, no supo que contestar, los demás sólo la miraron curiosos y sorprendidos.

-Los conozco a todos ustedes, así que no es necesario presentarse… Después de todo, son una tripulación muy reconocida- Continuó la peli-azul. –Y si algo tengo que aclararles, es que desde que pusieron pie en esta isla mi propósito siempre fue guiarlos hasta acá, pero por lo que veo uno de ustedes se perdió- Rio un poco, pues de alguna manera sabía que el peli-verde se perdería tarde o temprano. Finalizó. Lo penúltimo que dijo dejó a casi todos con las mandíbulas hasta el suelo. ¿Guiarlos hasta aquellas ruinas siempre fue su objetivo?

. . .


	4. Capítulo 4

¡Buen día!  
¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ^^  
He aquí un nuevo capítulo~  
¡Disfrútenlo!

 **¡One Piece! ¿El nuevo Mugiwara? – Capítulo 4**

¿El objetivo de Hanon siempre fue guiarlos hasta aquellas ruinas?

-¿Tú…? ¡E-espera un momento! ¡¿Acaso eres una tipo de espía o-o…?!- Antes de terminar de hablar el francotirador, se vio interrumpido por una leve carcajada proveniente de la chica.

-¡Oi, tú, sé mi nakama!- Exclamó el capitán de los sombrero de paja como capricho… O más bien, era como una orden. Señaló a Hanon como si no fuera ya demasiado obvio a quién se refería. Ella se tornó un tanto seria tras escuchar aquellas palabras, ¿Iba en serio? ¡Apenas la conocía!

-¿N-nakama…?- Dudó –Yo…- Y antes que dijera algo, alguien interrumpió.

-¿Era por aquí?- Dijo hablando consigo mismo un perdido Zoro. Tenía la mano sobre la nuca, denotando confusión. Este había salido de alguna parte de la vegetación y al parecer su mala orientación lo había llevado hasta donde ellos.

Todos los Sombrero de Paja voltearon a verle, por fin había aparecido el espadachín.

-¡Zoro!- Exclamaron Luffy, Ussop y Chopper. -¡Oi, Zoro! ¡Tenemos un nuevo nakama!- Comentó Luffy directamente, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Huh? ¿Nakama?- El peli-verde arqueó una ceja, manteniendo su seriedad. Dirigió su mirada hacia la nueva cara, o sea, a la chica. -¿Ella?- Sonrió de lado, no de muy buena manera, que digamos.

Mientras tanto, Robín analizaba la situación en intento de sacar alguna conclusión. Nami continuaba anonada y Brook comenzaba a despertar.

Cierto tiempo pasó, digasemos que unas cuantas horas después de unas largas charlas, discusiones y entre otras cosas. La noche había caído.

Luffy yacía profundamente dormido sobre la rama de un árbol no muy alto, con un trozo de carne en la mano que, probablemente se lo haya dado Hanon. Tenía la boca abierta y daba unos ronquidos que se escuchaban por todo el alrededor; una burbuja de _moco_ salía de su nariz.

Zoro se encontraba sentado al pie de un árbol, recargado sobre el tronco de este. Mantenía el ojo cerrado aparentando dormir, quizás sólo estaba meditando. A un lado de él, tenía sus tres espadas que, Hanon se las había devuelto no sin antes pedir disculpas por ello.

Ussop estaba sentado sobre una roca de las ruinas con las gafas puestas, le hacía algunos ajustes a su _Kabuto._ No estaba tan tranquilo del todo, pero al menos ya comenzaba a tener un poco de confianza en la peli-azul.

Nami estaba durmiendo en una carpa que, "mágicamente" tenían por allí.

Sanji andaba sentado sobre un tronco de árbol caído. Estaba fumando y ciertamente también pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en todo ese mismo día.

Chopper, el cual no había logrado conseguir sueño, se encontraba bastante entretenido estudiando algunas plantas medicinales que nunca antes había visto. Podía hacer todo eso gracias a la iluminación de un farol de mano que Hanon le había prestado.

Robín aún no regresaba de explorar las ruinas. Hanon había dicho que por la zona se encontraban algunas ruinas que podrían interesarle, y que quizás con algo de suerte podría encontrar un Phoneglyph.

Brook dormía plácidamente por algún lugar de aquel sitio.

Hanon montaba guardia desde cierto punto alto, normalmente no acostumbraba a quedarse despierta hasta tan tarde ya que pronto caería dormida, aunque resistía lo más que podía.

La temperatura comenzó a bajar notablemente junto con algo de neblina.

-Qué frío…- Dijo la peli-azul, tomándose ambos brazos y encogiendo un poco los hombros. Cabía decir que con una chaqueta no le bastaría para entrar en calor, puesto que era muy sensible al frío. Era friolenta.

La chica caminó fuera de su puesto para ir en busca de algo con que arroparse. No quería ser una molestia para los Sombrero de Paja, así que pasó de ellos en preguntarles si le podían prestar un abrigo o algo similar.

Pasó caminando a un lado de aquél tronco en el que se encontraba el cocinero. Intentó ser cautelosa pero eso fue en vano ya que el rubio la notó. Este volteó a verla.

-Hanon-san, ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Sanji, un tanto serio. Ella se detuvo y lo miró.

-No- Contestó, para luego negar con la cabeza. Bajó los brazos para aparentar no sentir frío y continuó caminando. Ese detalle no se le escapó al chico, que acto seguido se levantó y caminó tras ella, quitándose su chaqueta que en ese momento traía. Detuvo nuevamente a Hanon tomándola delicadamente por el hombro.

Ella se tensó y ruborizó levemente, pues a veces podía llegar a ser bastante exagerada, a su pensar. Volteó a verle.

-Toma- Dijo Sanji, ofreciéndole su chaqueta amablemente.

-Ah…- Dudó un poco, pero no encontraba forma alguna de rechazar aquello así que tomó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros -Gracias, en verdad- Ella le brindó una cálida sonrisa que, fue suficiente como para dejar babeando al otro, claro, Sanji seguía siendo Sanji.

Hanon siguió su camino pensativa, alejándose de las ruinas. Llegó hasta la costa de la isla y se acercó a lo que parecía ser un pequeño bote iluminado por un farol. Este, se encontraba en un punto diferente de donde habían anclado al Sunny Go.

La peli-azul subió al bote y se sentó en una caja que había a bordo. Suspiró levemente y sacó un Ko Den-Den Mushi de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y lo activó.

-Moshi-Moshi, ¿Alguien?

-¿Ishihara Hanon?- Contestó una voz grave, era masculina.

-Hai- Ella respondió con total seriedad.

-¿Hallaste algo importante?

-¿Más que las ruinas? No, sólo una banda pirata común, nada importante- Dijo, encubriendo a los Mugiwara. Tenía que mentir si no quería meterse en líos con aquella tan poderosa banda, aunque eso la metiera en otros problemas.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Lo siento, jefe, no los logré identificar- Comenzaba a perder la calma.

-Creí que eras experta en eso. ¿Escondes algo? Si es así, me veré obligado a darte una sanción- La voz del hombre parecía molesta. Empezaba a sospechar, quizás.

-N-no…- Titubeó –No veo razón por qué mentir- Dijo lo más firme posible.

-¿Segura?

-Hai

-Hmph… Al menos, ¿Acabaste con todos ellos?

-Si… Con todos.

-Bien- Suspiró el otro - ¿Algo de interés en esas ruinas?

-Uh… Encontré un Phoneglyph- Tragó saliva –S-si, eso…

-Yejejej- El tipo rio – Al fin sirves de algo, niña. Nos vemos más tarde, en _ese_ lugar. – Y de allí, simplemente colgó.

-…- Hanon se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, contemplando el canto de los grillos al fondo de la densa vegetación. Algo sucedía. –G-gh…- Apretó los puños fuertemente y se mordió levemente el labio inferior. Trató de resistirse al llanto y bajó la mirada; soltó unas cuantas lágrimas. A decir verdad ese trabajo no le agradaba para nada, es más, incluso le parecía repugnante. ¿Podría ser que fuera manipulada? ¿Obligada a eso para conseguir algo en específico? ¿O lo hacía por su propia voluntad? Quién sabe…

. . .

Siento que el capítulo fuera algo corto, y que me tardase tanto en postearlo :'v Tenía escasa inspiración, pero prometo que el próximo lo intentaré hacer más largo…

¡Sayonara! :D 


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola~  
El capítulo de hoy es un poco más interesante (Y un poco más largo, claro)  
¿El motivo? Pronto lo sabrán…

 **¡One Piece! ¿El nuevo Mugiwara? – Capítulo 5**

Era algo duro. El simple hecho de pensar en ello le helaba la sangre. Recordar su cruel pasado…

 _Flashbacks, hace unos 10 años, en cierta isla lejana…_

 _Unos hombres trajeados nos llevaban en algún tipo de transporte, asumiría que un barco por los movimientos que aquél hacía. Éramos un grupo de personas secuestradas, provenientes de la isla de la que apenas nos alejaban. Aquella isla se veía envuelta en un candente fuego que poco a poco acababa con todo… No podía calmar el llanto, pero gracias al saco negro que llevaba en la cabeza no se lograban ver mis lágrimas… ¿Qué diablos querían de nosotros, y a dónde nos llevaban?_

 _Desde hacía un rato que estaba escuchando una conversación entre dos de los hombres responsables de lo que ocurría. Hablaban de los Bajos Fondos y una tal "Casa de Subastas". No entendía nada._

 _-Seguro nos darán una buena paga por ellos- Comentó uno de los hombres, entre leves risas._

 _-Es cierto, ¡Tenemos muchos peces gordos!- Respondió el otro._

 _-Como esa niña, ¡Es una usuaria de una Zoan mitológica!_

 _Tras escuchar eso, aseguraría que se referían a mí. ¿Una buena paga? Es cierto que es raro encontrar una Zoan mitológica, pero… ¿Me querían vender?_

 _Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, pues tenía unas esposas de Kairoseki a mi medida atadas a mis muñecas y por ello era incapaz de usar mi habilidad._

 _Pasaron unas cuantas horas cuando se detuvo el barco. Me quedé en silencio mientras oía pasos aproximarse a mí. Tomaron de la cadena que tenía atada a mi cuello y jalaron de ella sin cuidado alguno. Dolió un poco, pero no tuve más opción que aguantar el dolor. Caminé dando pasos temblorosos._

 _-Caminen, que no tenemos todo el maldito día- Ordenó alguien, de mala gana._

 _Al igual que al resto de secuestrados, nos bajaron de la embarcación y pisamos el suelo de una isla. Al estar descalza noté que el suelo era un tanto… Extraño. Era una hierba resbalosa._

 _Estuvimos caminando por aquél terreno raro durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que entramos a una zona un tanto oscura. Nos detuvieron._

 _-Cierren las puertas._

 _Y se oyó como se cerraban unas puertas. Rápidamente, a todos nos quitaron los oscuros sacos de la cabeza, permitiéndonos ver un asqueroso (A mi parecer) escenario._

 _Estábamos en una especie de cuarto grande, al lado de una gran celda que, al parecer ya tenía encerrados a algunos otros individuos más._

 _-Gh…- Apreté los dientes con fuerza. A pesar de sólo tener 9 años de edad lograba comprender la situación en la que me encontraba._

 _Abrieron la puerta de la celda y nos dieron la orden de entrar en ella. Avanzamos y entramos, aunque alguien puso resistencia y lo único que se ganó fue una buena paliza. Así que, mejor evité hacer aquello y entré junto al resto. Una vez todos ya habíamos ingresado, de una patada cerraron la puerta, acto seguido le pusieron llave._

 _Me alejé del grupo y me fui hasta un rincón de la "jaula". Me tiré de rodillas y comencé a llorar. Nuevamente…_

 _-¿Qué es este lugar…?- Me dije para sí misma -¿Cómo llegué hasta acá…?- Hablaba entre susurros._

 _-Casa de Subastas- Comentó alguien, este ya llevaba cierto tiempo allí encerrado._

 _-¿Casa de… Subastas?- Volteé a ver a ese alguien. Era un hombre de tez morena y unos cuantos tatuajes en el rostro, tenía una ligera barba en su mentón y una cicatriz pequeña también. Su cabello era marrón con las puntas negras y su vestimenta de ropas gastadas le hacían parecer un pirata._

 _-Si- Suspiró –Te venden para luego ser un esclavo… Normalmente sirves para un Tenryubito…_

 _-¿T-tenryubito?_

 _-Un noble mundial, para ser más exactos._

 _-Suenan importantes… ¿Y cómo son-…?- Antes de poder terminar de hablar, me interrumpió._

 _-Basura. Simplemente basura- Contestó secamente._

 _-…- Me quedé callada. ¿A qué se refería con basura? Mejor decidí cambiar de tema y subirme un poco los ánimos. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _-Takeshi._

 _-Takeshi… Hm… Lindo nombre- Sonreí un tanto forzada._

 _-¿Huh?- Volteó a verme -¿Por qué sonríes? Debes estar consiente en el lío que estás metida…_

 _-N-no importa…- Mi sonrisa se redujo un poco –Yo soy Hanon- Continué._

 _-Bien- Dijo, un tanto cortante. Miró hacia otro lado, manteniéndose serio –Pronto comenzarán las subastas._

 _-Uh… S-sí…- Bajé un poco la mirada, apretando levemente los puños. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció._

 _-Oi- Me miró nuevamente - ¿Por qué te trajeron acá? Sólo eres una niña – Dijo, arqueando una ceja._

 _-No lo sé, pero… Decían que mi Akuma No Mi era-… -Nuevamente me vi interrumpida._

 _\- ¡¿Akuma No Mi?! –Su rostro era de sorpresa - ¡¿Eres una usuaria?!_

 _-Muchos lo son. No le encuentro problema a ser una más de esas personas._

 _-¡Si te trajeron aquí, debe ser por una Fruta del Diablo muy importante!_

 _-De hecho lo es- Contesté con toda la naturalidad del mundo. ¿Qué tenía de malo?_

 _Aquél hombre me tomó de los hombros de una manera brusca -¡¿De qué tipo?!_

 _-Z-zoan… U-una Zoan…- Comenzaba a darme miedo por la forma en la que estaba actuando. ¿Acaso podía confiar en él?_

 _-¡¿Alguna en especial?!_

 _-A-ah…- No sabía que contestar. ¿Debía mentir?_

 _De repente, un sonido irrumpió con esa extraña conversación. Dos hombres habían entrado a la celda y al parecer venían a llevarse a alguien. Se acercaron a nosotros dos y el hombre por la misma "impresión" me soltó los hombros._

 _-…- Mi corazón se aceleró. Retrocedí pensando que iban por mí, aunque en realidad, me equivoqué. Se llevaron a ese tipo._

 _-¡N-no, esperen!- Aunque puso resistencia, de todas formas se lo llevaron. Los seguí con la mirada hasta que, desaparecieron cruzando una puerta._

 _Mi corazón se relajó, pero aún así no podía bajar la guardia. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que viniesen por mí…_

No quería seguir recordando aquello, pero su mente era persistente. Se llevó la mano a parte de su otro brazo que, justamente allí tenía una marca…

 _Finalmente había llegado mi turno. Estaba frente a todo un público que ofrecía muchos Beris por mí, y todo esto se debía a mi Fruta del Diablo, una Zoan Mitológica. Desde allí, sólo recuerdo que fui vendida a una gran cantidad y me dejaron una marca. Una marca que cambiaría mi futuro de por vida…_

 _¿El cómo llegué hasta acá? Ni idea..._

La chica se levantó de donde estaba sentada, intentando aparentar que nada había pasado. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y se limpió las lágrimas. Bajó de aquél bote y dio marcha hacia algún lugar de aquella selva…

La larga noche terminó y los cálidos rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse. Los Sombrero de Paja ya estaban despertando… Bueno, quizás sólo algunos de ellos.

Hanon había regresado hasta donde ellos y regresado la chaqueta en perfecto estado a Sanji. Se encontraba sentada en una roca dándoles la espalda a todos. Estaba reflexionando sobre lo de la noche anterior, en aquellas palabras que le había dicho su _jefe._ Si seguía ocultando a los Mugiwara se vería envuelta en un lío, y no sería nada fácil solucionarlo. Tenía que hallar alguna forma de advertirles a los piratas sobre eso…

No había hablado desde hace rato, y comenzaba a sacar sospechas, en especial a Robín, que de todo estaba pendiente. La arqueóloga decidió no hablar, pues esperaba el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Los demás Mugiwaras (Excepto Luffy y Chopper) también sospechaban de ella. El día anterior la chica los había tratado de la manera más amable posible, y esa mañana ya no era así. Algo ocurría.

Un silencio algo incómodo abundaba por el sitio, sin contar los ronquidos de fondo que pegaba un Luffy que aún permanecía en el séptimo sueño.

-Chicos…- Suspiró. Por fin había reunido valor como para contarles sobre la situación. Los demás voltearon a verla con ojos curiosos… ¿Qué quería decirles? Ellos se preguntaban. –Hay algo importante que… Tengo que contarles. Necesito su atención- Se levantó de la roca y se paró sobre esta; volteó a verlos. El asunto era bastante serio, su expresión lo decía todo…

. . .

¿Qué querrá decirles exactamente? O: Bueno… Eso ya es demasiado obvio, que digamos xD  
Como sea~  
¡Qué tengan buen día, nakamas! :D


	6. Capítulo 6

¡Buenos días!  
¿Cómo están? C:  
Perdonen el retraso, pues con todo esto de los exámenes me explota la mente :'v  
Hoy les traigo el sexto capítulo *^*  
¡Disfrútenlo!

 **¡One Piece! ¿El nuevo Mugiwara? – Capítulo 6**

Algo iba a decirles, pero… ¿Qué era?

-Chicos… Yo…- Se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, pero debía continuar –Deben salir de esta isla- Apretó levemente los puños. Las palabras que su " _opresor"_ físico (Y mental)había dicho la noche anterior rondaban por su mente. No estaba tranquila –Corren peligro estando aquí- Sin duda que lo hacían. Muy pronto se enterarían del por qué…

Zoro tomaba una de sus espadas por el mango, desenvainándola un poco, al igual que Brook hacía con su bastón-espada. Algo no cuadraba. El resto de la tripulación se mantenía alerta. Seguro que algo se traía entre manos, pensaban.

-¡Espera! ¿Salir de aquí? ¡Pero si apenas llegamos!- Exclamó el francotirador. La situación era realmente confusa.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó curioso Chopper, pero a la vez alerta.

Con su Haki de Observación, Hanon logró detectar a algunas personas (Que ciertamente ella conocía) bajar de una embarcación y dar camino hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Contrajo las pupilas y apretó los dientes.

-Cazarrecompenzas- Fue directa –S-sólo... Salgan de aquí- Bajó la mirada.

-¿Cazarrecompenzas? ¡Bah! Son sólo una bola de debiluchos- Comentó el espadachín.

-¡No son como los comunes!- Exclamó. Comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba.

-¿Hanon…?- Dijo Sanji, confuso por su comportamiento.

-Podemos derrotarlos, ¿O acaso tienes miedo?- Zoro le dirigió una mirada algo fría y seria.

-¡Son mis asuntos!- Gritó, y sin más rodeos acudió a su forma Zoan y a todos los tomó con brusquedad, incluyendo a Luffy (El cual apenas despertaba). Corrió hacia la costa de la isla, en donde se encontraba el Sunny Go.

-¡Oi, espera, ¿Qué haces?!- Exclamó Zoro. La otra simplemente gruñó denotando "enfado".

-¡Wah! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- Gritó Luffy. Aún no se daba cuenta de la situación.

Se mantuvo en silencio, concentrándose en lo que hacía. Rápidamente llegó hasta la costa. Se frenó de golpe y mandó a volar a todos hasta la cubierta del Thousand Sunny de un coletazo, donde Franky los miraba confuso. ¿Qué está pasando?, se preguntaba aquel.

-¡Hanon!- Exclamó la navegante.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el Cyborg denotando confusión.

Gracias a los poderes de su Fruta del Diablo, con alguna fuerza extraña hizo retroceder la embarcación sin que los otros pudieran hacer algo, alejándola del sitio.

-¡Hanon-San!

-…- Volvió a su forma humana y los miró con cierta preocupación, aunque acto seguido cambió forzadamente la expresión de su rostro, a una "Falsa Sonrisa".-Yo me encargo- Y de allí, no dijo más. Se dio la vuelta y dio retorno al corazón de la isla.

Luffy corrió hasta la proa del barco, para luego gritar a todo pulmón al igual que Chopper -¡OIIII! – Aunque, gritar fue en vano, pues no les hizo caso alguno. A Sanji no se le había escapado ningún detalle al igual que Robín. Analizaban la situación.

…

El barco ya estaba demasiado lejos. Aquella energía extraña había dejado de tomar por completo el control de a donde se dirigían.

-Pero... ¿Qué demonios le ocurre?- Comentó Nami, consiguiendo la atención de Usopp –Quizás había un gran monstruo y…- Este se vio interrumpido por una molesta Nami, que enseguida le hizo callar -¡Cállate! No es momento para eso- Exclamó la peli-naranja.

-¡Minna!- Gritó Chopper. Parecía… No. Más bien, estaba aún más preocupado -¡Desaparecieron!- Al decir esto, llamó la atención de varios.

-¿Qué cosa, Chopper?- Preguntó Usopp.

-¡Tres de mis Rumble Balls!- Dijo, mientras sacudía sus bracitos de arriba para abajo.

-Seguro se te cayeron en el camino- Comentó Zoro, aunque, para su sorpresa, el renito negó con la cabeza.

-¡No!- Exclamó el médico.

-Al parecer le llamaban mucho la atención a Hanon- Dijo la arqueóloga, tomando ahora ella la atención de los demás.

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces ella se las llevó!- Afirmó Luffy. Chopper se lo pensó un poco, acto seguido asintió con la cabeza. Los demás (Excepto Robín) se sorprendieron, ¿Para qué haría algo así? Todo era muy confuso.

-¿C-cómo?... A-ah… ¡Sí, yo, el gran capitán Usopp, lo sabía desde el principio!- Comentó el francotirador, aunque bueno, nadie le prestó atención.

-¡Ella no pudo hacer algo así! O al menos, no veo por qué se interesase en ellas- Defendió Nami.

-Lo mismo pensé- Contestó el reno –Pero… Ahora que lo recuerdo, es usuaria de una Zoan- Chopper se mostró bastante serio –Y las Rumble Balls son una droga que otorga más transformaciones, pero tres… Ya son un riesgo- Bajó la mirada.

-¡¿Eh?!- Sobresaltó un poco la navegante -¿No será que…?

-Al igual que Chopper en un principio, perderá el control- Dijo Zoro –Pero la pregunta es para qué diablos las querría- Finalizó.

-¡Podría ser un monstruo gigante como Chopper, o algo peor!- Comenzó a temblar cobardemente Usopp.

-El tan sólo pensarlo me hiela la piel, aunque yo ya no tengo piel. Yohoho- Comentó Brook.

-En cuanto a su habilidad… ¿Qué le hizo al Sunny para que retrocediéramos tanto?- Preguntó el carpintero "pervertido", pasándose una mano (O lo que sea que fuese) por la nuca. Dicho esto, apenas y todos se dieron cuenta, pues se encontraban distraídos discutiendo el asunto.

-¡Es cierto!- Dijo Nami, acercándose rápidamente al barandal del barco y observando la lejanía del Sunny a la isla.

-¡Sugooi~!- Exclamó Luffy.

-Probablemente nos está defendiendo de algo- Por fin habló el rubio, el cual se había mantenido en silencio durante toda esa discusión. –Tsss…- Chistó con la lengua –No pienso que la dejemos sola allí- Exhaló humo debido al cigarrillo.

-¿Ah? ¿Tú crees?- Preguntó Usopp.

-Si lo piensas de ese modo, supongo que es algo obvio- Comentó el otro.

-Uhm… Bueno, tienes razón- Se pasó una mano al mentón, haciéndose el pensativo.

-¡YOSH! Iremos por ella- Afirmó Luffy.

-¡Idiota, pero antes necesitamos un plan! No podemos llegar así porque sí- Exclamó la navegante.

-¡Pero Nami! Sólo hablaremos con ella- Infló los cachetes y dijo a modo de capricho. Cuando Luffy quería algo, tenía que cumplirse.

-¡Eres el menos indicado para decir eso!- Exclamó Usopp. Luffy sólo hizo una cara de disgusto.

(Mientras tanto, en aquella isla)

Se encontraba encerrada, en una celda hecha de Kairoseki. Su estado era crítico.

-Ugh…- Apretó los dientes. Un hilo de sangre salía de su boca así que, paso una mano por allí en un intento de limpiarse, aunque sólo esparció un poco aquél líquido rojo. Su rostro estaba golpeado, y cubierto de sangre, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Su ropa estaba sucia, y algo rota. -¿Qué demonios…?- Puso la palma de su mano sobre su cabeza, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido…

 _Fue tomada por la espalda una vez se alejó el Thousand Sunny. Dio resistencia aunque no era demasiado fuerte en comparación a esos "hombres". Antes que nada, le brindaron una paliza y unos cuantos disparos con balas de Kairoseki bastaron como para tumbarla. Uno de los hombres la cargó como saco, sobre su hombro; no tuvo cuidado alguno._

 _-Tgh… Malditos cobardes- Dijo débilmente, aunque con cierto odio. Los tipos sólo se rieron de eso._

 _-Qué patética, lindura. Y pensar que eras una de las favoritas del Jefe._

 _-Cállate…- Bufó._

 _-Todo el tiempo, ¿Esto fue parte de tu plan?- Otro de ellos la miró de reojo, de mala gana._

 _-Tsss…- Chistó con la lengua, y desvío la mirada. Evitó a toda costa el contacto visual._

 _-No te hagas la fuerte, nena. Sabemos que psicológicamente eres un poco… Débil- Aquél sonrió con malicia, intentando intimidar a Hanon. Esta se mordió el labio con un poco de fuerza, intentando retener el llanto. Debía ser fuerte._

 _Tiempo más tarde, después de caminar algunos minutos (Qué en esos momentos los Mugiwara se encontraban discutiendo) llegaron hasta otra embarcación que, era importante, cabía decir, pues ahí se encontraba el "Jefe"._

 _Los hombres comenzaron a subir al barco con Hanon consigo por medio de una escalera. Una vez arriba, se dirigieron al interior del barco, un tipo de cuarto (Oficina, o algo parecido)._

 _-Takai-Sama- Dijo el hombre que llevaba a la chica herida sobre su hombro –Aquí está- Finalizó._

 _-Hmph… Bueno trabajo- Contestó alguien desde las sombras de aquella "Oficina". El tan sólo oírlo hizo que se le erizara la piel a Hanon._

…

Se mantuvo en silencio. Pensaba sobre el lío en el que se había metido… ¿Podría salir de allí?, se preguntaba. Bajó la mirada y observó sus pies descalzos con una cadena de Kairoseki atados a ellos. -…- El dolor físico como mental se apoderaba cada vez más de ella…

Se oyeron pasos pesados acercarse a la celda…

Á. . .

Aagsdhashjdsahgdhaj (?).

Espero les haya gustado, ¡Hasta luego!


	7. Capítulo 7

¡Hola!  
He aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo c:  
Espero que les esté gustando el Fic :3

¡Disfruten!

 **¡One Piece! ¿El nuevo Mugiwara? – Capítulo 7**

Pasos pesados y lentos se acercaron a la celda en la que se encontraba Hanon. Se le erizó la piel tan sólo al escucharlo acercarse. A esta seguramente que ya no sobrevivía, o al menos, eso pensaba ella. Cuando _él_ se molestaba, nada bueno iba a ocurrir…

-Así que… ¿De nuevo, Hanon?- Merodeaba por las sombras, lo único que se escuchaba era su voz y sus pasos. La oscura habitación a la que apenas entraba luz no le permitía verse.

-…- La peli-azul se mantuvo en silencio y evitó despegar la mirada del suelo.

-¿Piensas hablar?- Sus pasos se detuvieron. Algo le decía a la chica que el otro le dirigía una mirada fría, suficiente como para intimidarla. –No querrás hacer esto más rápido, ¿O sí?

-Has lo que tengas que hacer- Finalmente contestó. Fue firme, aunque en el fondo se moría de miedo. Quería terminar con eso ya.

-¿Huh? ¿Así de rápido? Cuanta dignidad la tuya… ¿Eh?- Dijo aquél hombre, sonando algo burlón. Retornó su caminata y se acercó hacia donde la celda.

-…Cállate…- Sabía perfectamente su dignidad había sido machacada desde el principio de todo. Desde que comenzó su esclavitud.

-Hmph…- Se detuvo en frente de la celda, aunque mantuvo cierta distancia, pues era de Kairoseki. ¿Sería un usuario? Muy probable. –Conque ayudando piratas, ¿No?- Arqueó una ceja.

-N-no- Se hizo un poco para atrás, pues tenía algo de temor por aquél tipo.

-¿No? Sé perfectamente que los reconociste- Se acercó un poco más –La banda de los Sombrero de Paja- Dijo, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. –Dejaste ir cabezas muy valiosas, niña- Su expresión se volvió seria –Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro y…- Hizo una breve pausa –Vinsmoke Sanji.

-Hgh…- Lo último que mencionó le asustó, pues… Vinsmoke era un apellido de una familia asesina, y quizás y muy probablemente, tenía que ver con algo del gobierno.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Preguntó.

-¿Miedo…?- Soltó una risa, un tanto histérica, cosa que confundió un poco al hombre- Siempre lo tuve…

-Yejej… -Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos, para luego desviar un poco el tema- Admiras a esa tripulación. Por eso los protegiste, ¿Tengo razón?

-…- Se limitó a hablar, ¿Cómo diablos lo supo? Se puso a pensar en ello.

-Te hice una pregunta. Contesta- Su voz se tornó amenazante.

-Si digo que sí… ¿Qué harás?

-Depende- Le dio la espalda.

-¿Ah…?- Hanon Levantó la mirada, pues estaba confusa y a la vez curiosa -¿Depende de qué…?

-Si eres buena niña y cooperas en seguir trabajando para mí, no te haré daño- La miró de reojo –Pero… Si opones resistencia… Me veré obligado a desaparecer tu maldita existencia – Sonrió de lado, con cierta malicia.

-… ¿Q-qué quieres que haga…?- Apretó levemente la mandíbula.

-Me imagino que seguirán merodeando por aquí… Entonces, como última oportunidad, quiero que te deshagas de ellos y…

-…- Sabía a quienes se refería. Justo estaba pensando en algún plan para salirse con la suya, hasta que…

-Me traigas sus cabezas- Dijo secamente.

-No puedo- Bajó nuevamente la mirada – Soy… Demasiado débil…

-Tu Fruta del Diablo tiene potencial. Estoy seguro de que si la despiertas… Podrás acabar con todos ellos fácilmente.

-¿Si la despierto…?- Susurró para ella misma. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando ese tipo? ¡Eso podría llevarla a la muerte, si no sabía manejarlo bien!

-Piénsalo bien. Es una buena oferta, si yo fuera tú la aceptaría.

-…- Suspiró. Se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y se acercó a los barrotes, lo más cerca que pudo de _él._ –Bien- Contestó con algo de frialdad –Acepto- finalizó.

-Hmph- Sonrió.

(Mientras tanto, en el Thousand Sunny…)

Una vez se efectuó un plan decente, dirigieron el barco nuevamente hacia la isla, aunque un tanto desesperados en llegar (En especial Luffy).

-¡Gomu gomu no… Rocket!- El impaciente capitán se lanzó desde la proa del barco directo hacia la isla. Los desesperados intentos de sus compañeros no lograron detenerlo a tiempo.

-¡Luffy!- La navegante, el francotirador y el médico gritaron al unísono.

Tras él, se fue el cocinero. Cuando se trataba de rescatar a una dama siempre tenía que estar allí.

-¡Hanon-Swan!- Exclamó el cocinero.

-Tsss... Qué ridículo- Comentó el espadachín, desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

Llegaron a la costa del islote y anclaron al Sunny. Quedaron de acuerdo en quienes iban a cuidar del Sunny y quienes irían a lo del supuesto asunto. Luffy, Nami, Chopper y Sanji irían a investigar, y el resto de la tripulación se quedaría a la custodia del Thousand Sunny.

-¡Cuiden bien del Sunny, y Zoro, no te pierdas!- Exclamó la peli-naranja, que acto seguido bajó del barco acompañada del pequeño médico. Se fueron en la misma dirección a la que se habían ido Sanji y Luffy.

-Como digas, bruja- Gruñó el peli-verde, algo molesto.

-¡Qué les vaya SUPER bien!- Exclamó el peli-azul, levantando los brazos y juntándolos, la típica pose de " _súper"._

-Sayonara, Minna-San- Se despidió Brook haciendo un movimiento de despedida con su esquelética mano.

-Fufufu- Robín solamente rio un poco, cubriéndose un poco la boca con su mano.

-¡No hagan idioteces, no queremos problemas!- Exclamó Usopp.

 _Cierto tiempo después…_

Finalmente, Nami y Chopper alcanzaron a Sanji y Luffy. Caminaron por la densa vegetación de la selva, buscando a Hanon. En el camino, se iban notando algunas manchas de sangre y algo de pelaje cobalto azul. Chopper, al notar esto se detuvo y comenzó a analizar ambas cosas que, ciertamente, coincidían con la forma Zoan de Hanon.

-¡Esperen!- Exclamó el renito, que causó que sus compañeros se detuviesen.

-¿Qué pasa, Chopper?- Se acercó Luffy, bastante curioso. Se agachó para tener una mejor vista de lo que el médico observaba.

-Esto…- Señaló con una de sus pezuñas unos cuantos pelos un poco cubiertos de sangre – Es reciente- Su rostro denotaba preocupación. Nami y Sanji también se acercaron a ver.

-…- La peli-naranja se puso en cuclillas y tomó un poco de aquél pelo, analizándolo – Pero si esto es… De…

-Hanon- Terminó Chopper –De su forma Zoan, al parecer…

-Quizás tenía hambre y comió carne- Comentó Luffy inocentemente, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-No… De hecho… - Antes de poder terminar, el médico se vio interrumpido por el rubio.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Alguien lastimó a mi Hanon?!- Exclamó bastante molesto y a la vez preocupado -¡¿Quién fue el maldito que se atrevió?! ¡HANON!- Finalizó, para luego correr hacia algún lugar que, su instinto le decía que estaba allí. Luffy, Nami y Chopper lo siguieron con la mirada.

-¡Oi, Sanji, espera!- Dijo un divertido Luffy, que se fue tras su compañero a toda velocidad.

-Esto es grave… ¡Vamos!- Dijo Chopper, a lo que Nami asintió. Transformándose en su Walk Point y yéndose junto con la navegante se fueron tras los otros dos.

…

Hanon ya se encontraba fuera de aquél espantoso sitio. Caminaba por la suave arena dejando algunas huellas ensangrentadas. Estaba en su forma Zoan ya que en la humana no era capaz ni de levantarse. ¿Su estado? Cada vez empeoraba más. En cualquier momento caería inconsciente.

-Debo… Encontrarlos- Se dijo para sí misma, en intento de darse sus propios ánimos. Tenía que cumplir aquella orden quisiera o no; su vida dependía de sus decisiones… Aunque, quizás había cosas más importantes, pensaba. Se adentró a la jungla en busca de los Sombrero de Paja, pero las probabilidades de encontrarlos era de 10%, sus condiciones eran fatales. Su visión estaba algo borrosa, y su olfato comenzaba a fallar, por lo que se le dificultaba aún más rastrearlos.

Daba su mayor esfuerzo. Se detuvo en seco al oír una voz familiar llamarle por su nombre, ¿Acaso sería…? No. Definitivamente no, debía estar alucinando, suponía. Continuó caminando, hasta que volvió a escuchar aquello. Comenzaba a creer que era cierto, por lo cual levanto la vista y observó con suma atención a su alrededor en busca del proveniente de la voz. -¿Dónde…?- Alzó las orejas.

-¡HANON!-Gritó, hasta finalmente topar con ella. La reconoció. Se frenó de golpe al notar como estaba, y por tal impresión se le cayó el cigarrillo que hace unos segundos llevaba en la boca.

-S… Sanji- Sus pupilas se retrajeron y retrocedió. ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba? Debía actuar pronto, pero… Su cuerpo no le respondía. Nunca había sido capaz de lastimar a alguien en serio. Apretó los dientes.

-…- El rubio se acercó repentinamente, en intento de ayudarla, pero esta sólo negó la ayuda. -¡¿Cómo es que te dejaron en ese estado?!- Preocupado.

Minutos más tarde, llegó Luffy, después Nami y Chopper. Luffy se quedó observando atentamente al aspecto de Hanon -¿Qué le pasó?- Ladeó la cabeza.

-G-gh…- La peli-azul retrocedió más. No comprendía, ¿Por qué se preocupaban por ella? Sólo era una persona más en este mundo.

-¡Hanon!- El pequeño reno se acercó rápidamente a ella, con intenciones de atenderla lo más pronto posible. No debía ni pensaba dejar atrás a un herido. Jamás.

-H-hanon…- Nami también se acercó. También quería ayudarla.

-Esperen… ¿P-por qué me ayudan?- Parecía bastante tensa. ¿Acaso ellos eran tan buenos como decían? Bueno, realmente ya sabía que lo eran, pero… ¿La ayudaban aun siendo una enemiga? Quién sabe…

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Capítulo 8

¡Hola personas! *^*  
Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo~

¡Espero que sea de su agrado!

 **¡One Piece! ¿El nuevo Mugiwara? – Capítulo 8**

La ayudaban, aún siendo una enemiga. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-No- Dijo la peli-azul. Evitaba el contacto visual, pues si los miraba lo más probable era que su voz comenzara a cortarse.

-¡Si no curo tus heridas ahora, van a empeorar!- Insistió Chopper, ya quitándose su pequeña mochila de la espalda y buscando unas cuantas cosas dentro de ella.

-Hanon, por favor, déjanos ayudarte- Nami apoyó al pequeño reno, tratando de convencerla.

-¡No!- Exclamó –No… No pueden ayudar a un enemigo- Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Ene-…Migo?- Sanji comenzó a dudar nuevamente, sin saber que hacer exactamente.

-¿Ah?- Luffy ladeó la cabeza. Estaba confundido.

-Yo…- ¿Debía hablar ya? -¡Yo soy una enemiga!- Definitivamente debía. Tenía que aclarar dudas, y ya el destino decidiría que pasaría. -¡Trabajo para unos Cazarrecompenzas, y eso me vuelve una enemiga!- Levantó la mirada, mientras gruñía levemente.

-…- El médico se quedó unos cuantos segundos en silencio –No importa- Sacó unos cuantos utensilios para curar las heridas de la chica.

-¡¿Eh?!- Contrajo las pupilas por la misma impresión. Volteó a verlo.

-Jamás abandono a un paciente, ya sea enemigo o no- Dijo, empleando cierta seriedad.

-Tiene razón- Comentó el capitán, denotando seriedad. Mantenía la mirada baja, por lo tanto su sombrero daba una sombra que cubría sus ojos. –Chopper- Llamó a su médico, haciendo que este lo mirara. –Cúrala- Se cruzó de brazos –Es una orden-. El pequeño reno asintió con la cabeza, y se acercó a Hanon para atenderla. Nami y Sanji sólo asintieron, dándole a entender que hacía lo correcto.

-…Luffy-Sama…- Hanon estaba asombrada, aunque trataba de no demostrarlo demasiado. ¿De verdad hablaban en serio? Era algo imposible, a su parecer. Sus ojos comenzaban a verse algo acuosos. -¡Pero-…!- Y antes de que pudiera terminar, fue interrumpida.

-No nos has atacado, ¿Cierto?- Comentó Luffy, alzando la mirada y dejando expuesta una gran sonrisa en su rostro –Shishishi- Rio.

-Uh- Realmente no supo que decir, o cómo actuar.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Nosotros nos encargaremos de ello.

-¿Problema…?- Se sentía un poco torpe, pues ella misma debía resolver sus propios problemas, o al menos eso pensaba. Al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta que ya tenía vendajes en sus heridas, ¿Pero cuándo la había curado Chopper? Quizás estaba muy distraída.

-Es obvio que estás en uno- Comentó la navegante -¿O cómo explicas la forma en la que actúas?- Sonrió.

-Eh…

-¿Y cómo crees que dejaríamos sola a una dama en esta situación?- Dijo el cocinero que, acto seguido sacó un cigarrillo, se lo llevo a la boca y lo encendió.

-Chicos…- Dijo Hanon, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio –No tienen qué…- Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó.

Ese breve momento de felicidad obviamente en cualquier momento iba a terminar. Justamente _él_ llegó allí.

-Huh… No era más que obvio. Niña, no deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo, ¿Acaso no fui muy claro en lo que te pedí?- Comentó aquel hombre, matando el momento.

-…- Su pelaje se erizó y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Finalmente había decidido venir. Los demás voltearon a verlo inmediatamente.

-Por cierto… Lamento haber interrumpido su charla- Sonaba algo arrogante. Hanon sólo lo miró de reojo, de mala gana.

-Tú…- Comentó Luffy, ignorando lo que hace unos segundos había dicho. Lo señaló -¿Fuiste quién le hizo esto a Hanon?- Dijo, con una voz bastante seria.

-Hmph… Para qué mentir- Sonrió con malicia, seguido de una carcajada un tanto burlona.

-Entonces… Te patearé el trasero- Comenzó a tronarse los dedos, indicando estar listo para pelear, o más bien, patearle el trasero.

-No deberías fiarte demasiado- Comentó, que, acto seguido levantó la mano e hizo un movimiento extraño con esta- _Soul Earth._

Aquél movimiento hizo percatarse a Hanon, pues lo conocía perfectamente. Era un ataque directo, por parte de su Fruta del Diablo, la Tsuchi Tsuchi No Mi (Tierra), al parecer un tipo Logia.

-¡Cuidado!- Exclamó, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar el terreno sobre el que estaban parados se alzó con brusquedad, y semejante a una ola volvió a estampar contra el suelo de manera violenta contra ellos. El impacto pudo haberlos dejado inconscientes y enterrarlos vivos bajo tierra, a no ser de que Hanon, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía los apartase del ataque.

-¡Gh!- Contrajo las pupilas, y cayó al suelo. Se levantó, aunque pronto llegaría a su límite.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Exclamó Nami, ya con su Clima-Tact en mano. Dirigió la mirada hacia aquél hombre, alterada -¡¿Qué demonios eres?!

-¡Un ataque de tierra! ¡¿Será un usuario?!- Gritó Chopper, con una de sus Rumble Ball en su pequeña pezuña.

-Tgh… ¡Nami-San, Hanon-San, ¿Están bien?!- Exclamó Sanji, alerta a cualquier otro movimiento proveniente del tipo.

-Hgh… Maldito…-Dijo Luffy, que a la vez, ya preparaba el _Gear Second._

-C-cuidado… Es… Un tipo Logia- Comentó Hanon, con la voz un poco cortada.

-Uff… Y creí que con eso bastaría… ¿Por qué no guardas silencio de una vez, Hanon?- Dijo, mientras pensaba en algún otro ataque que los tomara desprevenidos.

-..Tgh… Vete a la mierda- Gruñó, mirándolo de mala manera.

-Uh- Soltó una carcajada, acto seguido se tornó bastante serio- ¡Cuida tu lenguaje! –Y con esto, lanzó otro ataque contra ellos. Un montón de picos emergieron del suelo que, por suerte apenas los rozó, pues Luffy de alguna manera evitó que lastimasen a sus nakamas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Luffy llegó rápidamente hasta donde Takai e intentó golpearlo con los puños usando Haki, aunque aquel los esquivó con facilidad. ¡Era jodidamente ágil!

-Hmph- Sonrió. Se tornó en tierra (Debido a su Fruta) e instantáneamente se abalanzo sobre Luffy, enterrándolo hasta el subsuelo.

-¡Luffy!- Exclamaron Chopper y Nami. Sanji sólo se quedó observando.

-G-gh…- Aferró las garras contra el suelo. Una vez que Takai enterraba a sus víctimas, era sólo cuestión de minutos que murieran ahogadas, o por él mismo.

-¿Estará bien…?- Preguntó Chopper, preocupado.

-No lo sé- Respondió Hanon, mirando con atención el suelo.

Unos cuantos segundos después, emergió del suelo el hombre portador de la fruta Logia. Volteó a verlos a todos, y arqueó una ceja -¿Qué miran?

-Gh… ¡Luffy!- Exclamó Chopper, y sin poder contenerse por más tiempo comió una Rumble Ball, para luego irse contra el tipo usando todos sus _Points._ Seguido de él, fueron Nami y Sanji.

-¡No, esperen!- Gritó Hanon, aunque sólo logró hacer que el enemigo riese.

Todos los ataques contra Takai fueron en vano, pues este los encerró en un pequeño domo de tierra, pero a excepción de lo común, aquél elemento era muy resistente. Los tres desesperadamente comenzaron a buscar maneras de salir de allí, aunque ninguna parecía resultar. Hanon se quedó sola, como objetivo principal de Takai.

-De verdad que ya acabaste con mi paciencia- Comentó el hombre, dirigiéndose hacia Hanon. Mantenía los puños bien cerrados.

-Sa… ¡Sácalos de allí!- Gritó, retrocediendo lentamente. Tenía miedo, pero algo debía hacer.

-¿Huh? ¿Sacarlos de allí? No lo haré- Continuó acercándose.

-G-gh… ¡Aléjate!- Gruñó. No había muchas opciones más que… Huir, o utilizar las Rumble Balls que de alguna forma le había robado al pequeño Reno.

-Yejejej- Rio. Uno de sus puños se tornó marrón, luego negro -¿Sábes? Creo que sería bueno acabar contigo de una vez.

-…- Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su sien. Estaba nerviosa, pues había escogido la segunda opción. Si, usaría las tres Rumble Balls. Sólo bastaría con salvarlos a ellos, pensó. Su vida… Ya no le importaba más, con tal de hacer algo productivo sería feliz.

En un momento a otro, consumió las tres Rumble Balls seguidas sacándolas de quién sabe dónde. La droga no tardó en hacer efecto y su tamaño comenzó a aumentar notablemente. Sus pupilas prácticamente se desvanecieron. Pronto perdería el control. La acción repentina hizo retroceder a Takai, el cual observaba con asombro a la bestia que tenía justo en frente.

Gruñidos y rugidos provenientes de aquél monstruo se oían alrededor de la zona. El tan sólo verle causaba escalofríos.

-¿Q-qué demonios…?- Comentó el hombre, retrocediendo. Jamás había visto de esa forma Hanon y a simple vista… Podría decirse que tenía una fuerza monstruosa.

Hanon-… No, ahora era alguien más quien tomaba control de su cuerpo, un monstruo. Aquella bestia desvió su amenazante y temible mirada hacia Takai. Sus blancos ojos eran penetrantes.

Observó fijamente al hombre, quedándose todo en completo silencio…

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Lo sé, lo sé! El capítulo fue más corto que el anterior, pero el siguiente intentaré hacerlo más largo, ¡Lo prometo! *n*


	9. Capítulo 9

Hola de nuevo c:  
¿Cómo están?  
Les traigo un nuevo capítulo  
¡Disfrútenlo! ^^

 **¡One Piece! ¿El nuevo Mugiwara? – Capítulo 9**

Observaba de manera fija a Takai. Físicamente, no podía controlar su cuerpo, pero… Mentalmente, apenas y podía tomar conciencia de lo que hacía. Sabía que él era el principal problema.

-…- Avanzó un poco, dando pasos pesados. Abrió la boca, soltando un gran rugido que, a su vez, aturdió al hombre, y posiblemente se escuchó en media isla.

(Mientras tanto, en el domo de tierra…)

-¿Y eso…?- Preguntó Chopper, en su Walk Point. Hace unos momentos se encontraba golpeando las fuertes paredes de tierra junto con Sanji, en intento de quebrar aquellas. Se detuvo al lograr escuchar ese rugido, definitivamente fue bastante fuerte.

-Quién sabe… - Comentó Nami -¿Alguien más sintió pisadas cerca de aquí, pero… Pesadas?- Miró a ambos.

-Deberá ser aquél tipo haciendo de las suyas… Gh… ¡Cuando salga de aquí le voy a partir la cara!- Exclamó Sanji, enfurecido al pensar que Takai se encontraba haciéndole daño a "su Hanon-San".

-…- Chopper se quedó pensativo, hasta que se le vino algo a la cabeza -¿No será que…?

(Allá, en el exterior…)

-E-espera…- Comentó Takai, titubeando. Quizás era por la impresión, o tal vez, miedo –No vayas a-…- Y antes de que pudiese terminar, recibió un coletazo por parte de la otra. El impacto fue tan fuerte que pudo haber doblado un barrote de Kairoseki.

-¡Tgh!- No pudo evitar quitarse de allí, recibiendo el golpe. Fue a volar hasta chocar contra un árbol de por allí. El golpe también afecto al domo, tanto que destruyó la parte superior de este. Por suerte, no logró darles a Nami, Chopper y Sanji.

-¡¿EHHH?!- Exclamaron los tres, muy sorprendidos por el golpe. Observaban impactados el hueco del domo de tierra, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Se preguntaron.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡El techo ya no está!- Gritó Chopper a todo pulmón. Hanon lo logró oír, y volteó a verles.

-…- Sólo gruñía levemente.

-¡¿Y-y-y-y eso?!- Exclamó Nami. Hanon se acercó y se asomó por el hueco del domo. -…- La peli-naranja se quedó en completo silencio, al igual que sus compañeros.

-¿H-hanon…?- Comentó Chopper, quien apenas y pudo articular la palabra.

Aquella, ya estaba a punto de abalanzárseles, pero debido a que esa misma transformación la debilitaba, no lo logró. Sus patas flaquearon, las cuales provocaron que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera cerca de ellos, levantando una ola de polvo y tierra.

Nami y Chopper tosieron a causa del polvo, y retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos. Sanji esperó a que el polvo se disolviera, para poder acercarse. Una vez que el polvo se desvaneció, se acercaron con cierta cautela.

Chopper fue el que más se acercó, pues iba a revisarla, aunque esta sólo gruñó en advertencia de que no se le acercara.

-Hanon…- Comentó el pequeño reno, comenzaba a dudar sobre si ayudarla o no. Recordó aquello que le dijo su capitán, que la curase a toda costa, pero… Un momento… ¡Luffy aún estaba enterrado bajo tierra! -¡Hgh! ¡Luffy!- Exclamó.

-¿Lu…? ¡Luffy!- Nami entró en pánico, y buscó rápidamente con la mirada.

-Grrr…- Gruñó de nuevo la otra, levantando la cabeza, acto seguido abalanzó esta contra ellos que, por suerte lograron esquivar el ataque haciendo que dejase clavar la mandíbula contra el suelo. Levantó las patas delanteras y les mantuvo firmes, en intento de zafarse de allí.

-Tgh… Chopper, tu busca a Luffy, yo me quedaré aquí con Nami y Hanon- Ordenó Sanji.

-¡Claro…! ¡¿Pero y si ese tipo vuelve?!- Exclamó Chopper, un tanto asustado.

-Cuida tu propio trasero, reno.

-¡Oi, oi, oi!- Gritó Chopper, agitando los brazos de un lado a otro, aún más asustado.

-Sólo date prisa, Chopper- Comentó Nami, prestándole suma atención a Hanon.

-¡Sí!- Asintió el médico, para luego dar búsqueda a su capitán.

-…- El cocinero se mantuvo en silencio, mientras observaba un tanto extrañado a Hanon. Dudó, pero finalmente dio un par de pasos acercándose a ella. Nami volteó a verlo.

-¡Sanji…!

-Espera… - Se detuvo, pero manteniendo cierta distancia. –Eso de allí… ¿No es _esa_ marca?- Señaló una marca que se encontraba en el "Hombro" izquierdo de la chica, cuyo aspecto era similar a la de un esclavo.

-...¿Eso…?- En ningún momento lo había notado, pero… Ahora que lo había mencionado… Era cierto, ¿Acaso fue esclava de un Tenryubito? ¿Esa marca tenía que ver con el problema que se enfrentaban en ese momento?... Aquello le rondaba por la cabeza. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Hanon logró liberar la boca de allí.

Nami y Sanji retrocedieron, pues suponían que atacaría nuevamente. Hanon se levantó por completo y les "miraba" de manera fija. Su tensión no aumentó sino que hasta notaron que no los miraba a ellos, sino a algo detrás suyo.

-Mierda…- Se escuchó una voz. Aquella voz era proveniente de Takai, que por suerte se había recuperado del impacto mientras los otros se encontraban distraídos. –Duele, pero… ¿Eso es todo? Ni siquiera eres capaz de controlarte… ¿De qué diablos te sirve ser una usuaria sin siquiera saber cómo usar tu fruta? Idiota- Se pasó una mano por el rostro, limpiándose un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca.

-Oe, oe, cuida tus malditas palabras, cabrón- Comentó Sanji, enfadado por cómo había llamado a Hanon. –O yo mismo haré que te pudras en ellas- Amenazó.

-¿Huh? No creo que eso sea posible.

-¡Sanji, Nami, encontré a Luffy!- Exclamó Chopper, el cual ya había encontrado y desenterrado a Luffy. El capitán se encontraba en mal estado, pues había perdido oxígeno. El pequeño reno acudió a mejorar su estado.

-¡Luffy!- Gritó Nami, que acto seguido corrió hacia ellos.

-¿Ah?- El hombre volteó a verlos, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona –Sólo desperdician tiempo, él ya está muerto.

-¡Cállate, no lo está!- Le gritó Chopper, bastante molesto por aquél comentario.

-Tsss… Mejor cierra el pico- Dijo Sanji, denotando seriedad.

-¿Debería…?- Antes de terminar de hablar, se distrajo al notar que Hanon se acercaba, pero un poco tambaleante. En un movimiento rápido, hizo que la tierra atrapase y enterrase las patas de Hanon, impidiéndole caminar y más tarde provocando que callera al intentar liberarse.

-¡Gh!- Sanji se alteró. Se acercó repentinamente hacia el enemigo y le brindó cientas de patadas cargadas de furia, aunque el otro nuevamente las esquivase.

-Es inútil…- Comentó el otro, manteniendo una cara inexpresiva. Se retenía a atacarlo, pero muy pronto su paciencia acabaría.

-…- Sanji se detuvo. Apretó con fuerza los puños, mirando con rabia a Takai, a quien deseaba verlo muerto ya. Estaba pensando, hasta que algo lo hizo reaccionar instantáneamente. -¡Hanon! –Exclamó, que acto seguido fue rápidamente a verla.

-¡Hgh! ¡No me ignores!- Gruñó el otro, molesto.

Los 3 minutos ya habían pasado, el efecto de las Rumble Balls había acabado y por lo tanto Hanon había abandonado aquella forma de la que no era capaz de controlar. Se encontraba en su forma humana y era incapaz de moverse. Sanji se acercó a ella y la cargó con delicadeza.

-¿Estás bien, Hanon-san?- Preguntó el cocinero, ignorando por completo a Takai.

-Sí- Dijo, mientras le sonreía ligeramente –Gracias, Sanji-sama- Un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, detalle que al cocinero no se le escapó.

-No es nada, Hanon-Swan~- Respondió, con una cara pervertida y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Oigan!- Gritó Takai, aún más molesto de lo normal. No le agradaba para nada que lo ignoraran, y menos en un asunto "serio". Todos voltearon a verlo. –Mejor me ahorraré toda esta absurda pelea- Dijo, empleando seriedad. Se preparaba para pasar a su próximo ataque. –Y…

-¡CÁLLATE!- Se escuchó un furioso grito que venía detrás de Takai. Esa voz no era de nada más ni menos que la de Luffy, ¡Finalmente ya se había recuperado!

-¡Ah, no está!- Exclamó Chopper, que, para su sorpresa, Luffy se le había escapado en frente de sus narices. Abrió los ojos como platos al notar eso.

-¡RED HAWK!- Su brazo estaba estirado a lo máximo posible, mientras de su puño irradiaba un candente fuego. Retrajo este con mucha rapidez, tanto que no le dio tiempo al enemigo de reaccionar. Fue un golpe directo.

-¡AGH!- El mismo golpe logró atravesarlo, por lo que escupió sangre.

Luffy mandó a volar por segunda vez (La primera vez fue Hanon) a Takai. El hombre impactó contra una roca, pero tan fuerte que la partió en dos. Sanji se apartó rápidamente de allí con Hanon en brazos, para evitar que ambos se lastimasen.

-¡Idiota, al menos avisa! ¡Pudiste haber herido a Hanon!- Exclamó Sanji, molesto.

-¿Ah? Lo siento- Sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras se pasaba una mano a la nuca.

-Tsss… Cómo sea, ¡Chopper!- Llamó al médico, mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Ah…? ¡Cierto!- El pequeño reno se aproximó también, para curar a la peli-azul. Usó su Strong Point para cargar a la chica y luego llevarla a un sitio cómodo para poder atenderla. Sanji sólo los siguió con la mirada. -¡Regresaré al Thousand Sunny!- Exclamó.

-¡Está bien, Chopper!- Respondió Luffy, moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, despidiéndose de su compañero.

-¡Espera, Chopper!- Exclamó la navegante, que se fue siguiendo a Chopper como excusa para no meterse en más situaciones peligrosas.

-¡YOSH! Ahora… ¡Oye, tipo del lodo, aún no acabo contigo!- Gritó Luffy, que acto seguido se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Takai. El hombre apenas se estaba levantando, pues se encontraba en mal estado pero aún con fuerzas para pelear.

-Es tierra, idiota- Gruñó. Finalmente logró levantarse.

-Lo que sea- El capitán sonrió nuevamente, al parecer retándolo.

-Tgh- Apretó los dientes –Acabemos con esto- Finalizó.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
